Wings Of All Kinds
by Typical Sealand
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are contacted by The Institute of Higher Living to help find the Flock in order to bring them back. Will Dean and Sam complete the job they were given? Or will something make them change? {Along the way they find the Flock, including Dylan.}
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo! I had an idea for a story, and so I thought I would write it before giving you guys an update on the Lucifer and Supernatural crossover(partially cuz I'm stuck but shhh, I'm getting there, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought). Lemme know if you guys like it! For the appearances I'm using the manga appearances for the Maximum Ride characters because I personally like them a bit more. Anyways! I hope you guys like it!**_

Sam Winchester leaned back in the slightly decaying hotel chair, frustrated as his email took forever to load out here in Pueblo, Colorado. It wasn't the best town either, perfect for the two hunters that needed to sneak in and out of towns quickly, but even this town unnerved Sam a bit, even more so with Dean out and about at the local Walmart. What with the possible druggie on the corner constantly begging for money. When his email finally loaded, Sam looked at the top email from The Institute for Higher Living, he frowned, why would a multi-billion-dollar company be emailing him? He clicked on the email, reading the internal contents, seeing that there were 5 attachments to this email.

_**Mr. Winchester,**_

_**You have received this email because of you and your brother's expertise in finding the unseen.**_ Sam blinked some, _In finding the unseen…?_ The email continued. _**Now, one of our smaller institutes has had some of our students run away, and even the police cannot find them. We have contacted some of your peers, Bobby Singer, Garth Fitzgerald, Charlie Bradbury, and Jody Mills and they told us to contact you. Said you and your brother would be perfect for the job. We would like you and your brother to help us find them. We are very worried about our students and would like them back. If you received this, please respond if you will help us retrieve our students. You will be compensated for this. We can talk about payment, but as of right now, we're sitting on 5,000$ per student. There are 6 students, and there are pictures attached to the email. They were last seen within the Boulder County area in Colorado. Please be careful, they are easily scared. Thank you for your time, and let us know if you find them VIA email, or a phone call to 555-963-2468**_ Sam clicked on the attachments, the first one showing a girl in her teens; she had longer brown hair with sun-streaks in it, and brown eyes that showed a knowledge that ran deep. She wore a tank top and stood with her hip popped out and her arms crossed. The second picture showed another teenager wearing a black tank top, with long black hair, almost down to his waist. He had a small snarl worn across his thin lips, and his dark eyes seemed to glare at the camera. The third picture showed two children now, twins. One was a female with bouncing blonde curls, with giant doe blue eyes, she looked almost scared, while her brother was holding her close. His blue eyes, and blond short hair that spiked up at the top, similar to Dean's. The next image had another teenager that wore a longer sleeved shirt and the way that the camera shined on his eyes told Sam all that he needed to know that this kid was blind and didn't trust anything around him. The last photo showed someone that was most definitely the odd one out. She had longer hair, with a blonde streak through it. She had the body of a model, and she was sticking her tongue out playfully at the camera. Sam sighed, and rubbed his face some. He would wait for Dean to show up, see how that went. Maybe, maybe they should take this job. I mean it is a job, just not a normal job. Sam looked up then as the door opened with Dean carrying two bags each arm.

"Yo dude, I found us a job maybe, but it's-weird." Sam said, turning the computer to Dean. Dean set the bags down on the bed and grunted some as he grabbed the computer to look at the email.

"How the hell did they lose 6 kids?" Dean asked, frowning. Sam shrugged some,

"I don't know but I think we should find them." Sam said, looking up at Dean. Dean sighed, closing the computer.

"How would we even find them Sam? Like, if the police can't even find them-?"

"We have resources they don't have Dean, lets at least try ok?" Sam said, and Dean sighed before nodding.

"Ok, fine." Dean said, huffing and he sat down on the bed, "Let's leave in the morning, I'm tired after having to dodge a bunch of druggies in a Walmart, but that's not even new." Dean sighed, and he laid down, rubbing his eyes. "I'm exhausted." Dean's voice trailed some.

"Are you still having problems sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it's ok for now." Dean sighed. "I'll try and get some shut eye and then we can leave." Sam nodded,

"Ok Dean, I'll be here if you need." Sam said, grabbing his computer again. Dean nodded, and turned away from Sam, gripping onto the sheets, hoping to at least get an hour or two of shut-eye without his memories.

Dean eventually woke up and he rolled over, yawning before sitting up. He looked over to see Sam passed out in the chair that he was in earlier this morning. Dean chuckled, and threw a blanket, tucking Sam in before grabbing his computer. Dean clicked a couple buttons and re-read the email, checking in on The Institute of Higher Living. Apparently, the institute as a company had some dealings with cleaning companies, some laundry companies, practically in all companies. They even had some scientists in the government. Dean frowned, rubbing his cheeks then, "I wonder why they wanted to hire us then…" Dean whispered, his hand fell onto his upper left arm, rubbing it in small circles. He winced some, and lifted his arm, looking at the handprint seared into his arm.

"Is it bugging you?" Sam asked, his voice quiet as his eyes peeled open. Dean looked at him, dropping his sleeve.

"A bit yeah, but I'll be ok." Dean said, handing Sam his computer. "This institute that contacted you has a hand in almost anything." Dean began packing up. "We can probably try and get some contacts within the institute, see if maybe we get some contacts in the law eventually so that maybe they won't be so hard on us." Dean said, as he zipped up the duffel bags. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, smirking some.

"Sure yeah, like that'll ever work." Sam chuckled, before helping Dean pack up. When the brothers were all set and ready to go, Sam pulled out his map, and cleared his throat some.

"Ok, it should take us about 2 hours to get to Boulder without stopping, do you want to stop for breakfast before heading out?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded,

"yeah, we'll need our strength. Something tells me that we're gonna be on our toes for this job…" Dean said, starting the car. Sam nodded, and he leaned back in his seat some, rubbing at his eyes.

"Can't sleep either?" Dean asked, looking at his brother carefully. Sam shook his head.

"It's been awhile yeah." Sam admitted, "But I think I'll be ok, they're just weird dreams." Sam smiled some.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, it's weird, when I looked at those photos, and then fell asleep, the kids were in my dream except-" Sam trailed off.

"Except?" Dean inquired.

"They were warning me, about this Institute." Sam said, his chest lowering as he let out a slow breath. "And I don't-I don't think we'll know what to do once we find these kids." Sam looked at Dean. "These kids look to be some, I don't want to say trouble, but they could be." Sam added, "I think this job is going to be harder than both of us realize." Dean nodded, sighing.

"I think so too Sammy, I think so too." Dean glanced at his brother, before turning up the music and driving North towards Boulder. Sam picked up their dad's journal and began to see if there was any mention of this institute. He bit his lip, shaking his head.

"There's nothing in Dad's journal, I'm gonna give Bobby a call, see if he's heard from this Institute like they said in the email." Sam said, giving a small stretch. Dean nodded,

"Ok Sammy, put it on speaker will ya?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded. Pressing the speed dial and waited for Bobby to pick up.

"What did you two idjits do now?" Bobby sighed, and Dean burst out laughing.

"Nothing Bobby, I can't believe you have that little faith in us." Sam chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhhuh sure, I guess lack of faith is the right term." Bobby laughed, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Listen hey Bobby, were you contacted by a Institute for a Higher Living?" Sam asked, clearing his throat so Bobby knew he was being serious. Bobby coughed some.

"Yeah I did, pointed them towards you, I'm on my own case right now so I can't do anything about this one. Why?"

"We just wanted to make sure they were actually telling the truth." Sam said, Bobby grunted.

"Good job, thank you. Be careful Sam, Dean." Bobby said.

"You too Bobby." Sam smiled, before hanging up. Dean sighed, and sped up.

"Let's go see this institute then."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter of this guy! It's taken a bit in order to get the flow correct, but luckily I only had to change a few things considering this was written waaaaay before today. So I hope you guys like this! See you next update!**_

The flock stirred awake at about 8 AM due to Max's alarm from the hotel room they snuck into while the help had finished cleaning it. Luckily it was in a bad part of town, so no one would catch them within the room. Max groaned and stretched, yawning as she sat up in bed. _Breakfast, gotta find breakfast._ Max thought as she stepped around the other bodies entangled with each other on the carpeted floor. She picked up some feathers as she walked around them, humming. She sighed and opened her backpack seeing the limited food they had. It wasn't the lowest amount they've ever had, but they were getting low. Max grabbed 6 cans of beans and peaches that she had stored in her pack, they were mostly traveling on foot so she held back on the rule of the heavy packs just for now. She dropped the cans of beans within paper bowls she found in the hotel and popped the bowls in the microwave and looked at her siblings. They had escaped The School for now, and Angel was in the worst shape ever right now. Whatever they had done to her back in the tests made her jumpy and easily spooked. Max was worried about her, her powers were erratic and unpredictable, and Max knew that her psychic powers were especially harmed by this. With the smell of beans slowly filling the hotel room, Fang was the next to stir awake.

"..you're awake early…" He groaned, his voice drawled some as he detangled himself from Iggy's grip.

"Yeah, the alarm went off, and we need to get going soon. The School won't be too far behind us now, I'll be surprised if they don't have other people helping them look for us." Max sighed, looking at him. Fang nodded, pulling his long hair back into a ponytail,

"I wouldn't doubt it either, we'll get away though. I'll do whatever it takes to not have them catch us again." Fang said, looking at Max. Max nodded, and got up, grabbing the bowls when the microwave beeped.

"Fooooood" Gazzy moaned, his hands reaching out in his sleep. Max chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair,

"Gotta wake up Gazzy, I won't feed you while you're asleep anymore, not after what happened last time." Gazzy whined a bit before sitting up, and rubbed his large blue eyes of his sleep. Everyone else woke up, and within the next few minutes they all had food, whether that be the fruit that they had stolen, or the rest of the eggs and bacon that Angel had gotten someone to pay for them. Max smiled as her siblings ate quickly but neatly, making sure to leave not a trace of their presence there. Before beginning to eat her own food, glancing over them, making sure that they were all in good spirits and making sure that they all were ok. With this constant running away it's been hard morally for the Flock and Max wanted them all to be better, to feel ok. Angel looked up at Max, her blue eyes flashing.

"While I was asleep, I had another weird dream." Angel said, her voice distant, and wispy.

"Did you?" Max asked, looking at the youngest flock member. Angel nodded,

"It was of a brother. He was tall, wore plaid, and he was afraid of someone, like us he was running away." Angel said, looking up at Max. "His dreams were really...scary. He blames himself a lot for things that weren't his fault I feel. His name I think was Sam…? His brother yelled his name a lot, it felt more like memories than a dream Max, it was really weird and I didn't like it." Angel said, "And his brother is even more screwed up than him because this brother, Sam? He kinda went into memories of his brother too, and Max these brothers need help. I don't know how we could help them, but, I think that if he established the connection with me on accident, I think that means they need help." Angel said, rubbing her arm in a child-like manner of "I know I'm in trouble." Max blinked, looking at her,

"Angel sweetie, you're not in trouble. I didn't know that you could...read dreams."

"I can't. I don't think...his mind reached out and I was able to latch on while sleeping and just kinda...sat there." Angel said, before burying her head into Max's arm. Max wrapped Angel closer to her torso.

"I'm sure it was just a weird dream Angel, don't look too much into it ok? If we happen to run into them, we'll see what happens ok?" Max said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Angel nodded, before wiggling out of the hug and grabbing the paper bowl from Max when she handed her the beans and peaches. The others grabbed their food, scarfing it down before they sat back. Max looked at them, "ok, 5 minutes, pack up then we'll head off." She said, and the flock nodded, getting up and grabbing their backpacks. When everyone was ready, Max slowly opened the hotel door, and slipped outside, keeping her back hunched down to stay hidden behind the railing of the hotel, they had snuck into an open room, so they didn't want to get caught. The flock followed her for a little bit before they were successfully into the forest next to the hotel and hidden from sight. Max sighed, straightening her back. "Ok...we should be ok for now." Max said, stretching. The flock looked around shifting their backpacks between their shoulders.

"Are you sure we're ok now Max…?" Angel asked quietly, and Max blinked,

"Angel what do you-"

"MAX LOOK OUT!" Nudge yelled, causing Max to turn quickly and duck, narrowingly missing the hairy paw came out of nowhere and swiped at her, she grabbed onto Angel and tucked her under her arms protecting her as well. Max growled, her teeth baring as she looked at who attacked her. The wolf-human hybrid grinned, and threw out his foot, catching Max in the head, causing Max to black out for a second. Fang launched himself at the Eraser while Max struggled to get back up from the blow. Max slowly got up before she hunched over, throwing up from the blow. She wiped her mouth, staggering a bit before getting into a fighting position.

"S-Scatter!" Max yelled, "Iggy, follow Fang!" Fang took Iggy's hand, and everyone began running. Separating themselves would make it harder for the three Erasers to catch all of them. The Erasers growled and began to chase after the largest flock members. Max was grabbed by the neck, slowly being strangled before she was thrown into a nearby tree causing her to lose her breath. Fang and Iggy got separated with Iggy releasing his wings and flying into the air in order to not hit anymore trees and to avoid the Erasers. He turned his wings and began flying North, wanting to get far away from their attackers. He knew that if they all got separated that they would meet a specific place, so he would go there, try and get away, and hope that his flock would soon join him. Fang disappeared into his surroundings, having been really still in order to hide away. He stilled, his teeth clenched as an Eraser ran right past him, assuming he was still running. Nudge looked down from the tree that she was in at Fang and she sighed a small breath of relief. Gazzy and Angel ran East with Gazzy holding onto his sister tightly avoiding any people, and the Erasers as much as they could running West. Max coughed, struggling with the final Eraser before snapping her leg out and clipping its shin, the Eraser let her go and she grunted, landing on the concrete, hearing a small snap from her wrist. Cradling it, she ran across the concrete as fast as she could before snapping her wings out, and raising her altitude to get away from the grounded Eraser. She scoured the ground trying to find her Flock...but no one was seen. She cursed, sending a message to Angel: _Angel sweetie, if you can hear me, stay safe. Please please stay safe._ She turned to the left and began flying East, chewing on her lip. Hoping to soon find her flock, how did the Erasers find them so soon? It didn't make any sense...she thought they had been safe. What had happened?


End file.
